Noche de bebida
by AliDai
Summary: Kougyoku termina bebiendo demasiado en una fiesta organizada por Judal, así que debido a la hora y para que no haya mayores consecuencias Sinbad decide llevarla a casa. One Shot. AU. Sinbad x Kougyoku, con una mención de SharrYam de fondo, muy pequeña.


Llevaban ya varias horas metidos en la casa de Judal, casi todos estaban prácticamente bebidos. ¿La razón? Una fiesta, o como él lo había llamado "una reunión de amigos informal". Estaban a punto de dar las tres de la madrugada.

Kougyoku ya llevaba un rato bebiendo de la propia botella de vodka, sentada de una forma bastante particular en un sillón viendo a los que jugaban a verdad o reto.

Ella se había negado cuando todavía estaba un poco sobria y se había ido entreteniendo con un par de cervezas, algún chupito, y otras bebidas que Judal había puesto a disposición de todos en la cocina.

—Para Kouha. ¿Verdad o reto? —El de la trenza lo señaló acusador, sus palabras eran arrastradas debido a la embriaguez y su mano se tambaleaba en dirección a Alibaba, que se había quedado inconsciente a su lado.

—Verdad. —Solo un idiota escogería reto con Judal siendo el que preguntaba, él era atrevido, no idiota.

—Tú iniciaste a tu hermana en el alcohol. ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! —Lo zarandeó agresivamente, el hermano mayor de la Ren lo trató de apartar estrellando la mano en su cara.

—Ella ya había bebido antes. —Se carcajeó como un desquiciado. —Pero si… Yo la inicié… ¡Y no me arrepiento! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Kougyoku ignoró como empezaban a hablar de la que les iba a caer de parte de Kouen y miró hacia Sinbad mientras se tumbaba boca abajo en el sillón, con la cabeza colgando y los pies apoyados en el respaldo. —Wooow… —Se rio para sí misma mientras se balanceaba un poco.

Él había estado queriendo beber toda la noche, pero sabía que Jafar lo mataría a la mañana siguiente si se atrevía a aparecer en la clase de su universidad con una resaca. Lo tacharía de irresponsable, despreocupado, fiestero… ¡Que él fuera todas esas cosas era algo completamente distinto a que se lo llamasen en público!

Por supuesto aun así no se resistió a ser invitado por los demás chicos a unas cervezas que no le llegaron a poner ebrio.

—¡Quiero tequila!

Sharrkan se levantó lanzándose hacia la cocina ante las miradas sobresaltadas de todos.

—Yo también…. —Balbuceó Alibaba, quien pareció despertar en el momento en que oyó el nombre del alcohol, aunque en vista de que ni siquiera se incorporó todos pensaron que se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Kouha se levantó. —Tequila… —Se tambaleó varias veces mientras completaba la hazaña de llegar a la cocina sin precipitarse al suelo ni romper nada. Y todos pensaron que lo había logrado hasta que se oyeron cristales rotos, un golpe seco y un lastimero grito por parte de Sharrkan.

—¡MI TEQUILA NO!

Kougyoku se estiró tratando de alcanzar otra de las latas de cerveza que había en la mesa frente a ella. Cuando lo logró alguien se la arrebató.

—¡Ehh…! ¡Eso es mío! —Protestó viendo como Yamuraiha la alejaba del alcohol, trató de estirarse mas, pero su amiga se apartó sorprendida por el afán de conseguir la cerveza.

—Ya has bebido suficiente. —Regañó la mujer a pesar de estar casi borracha. —Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa con Kouha.

La voz de su hermano resonó en la cocina —¡Yo no me muevo de aquí! ¡Estoy grabando a Sharrkan llorar!

—… Yo quiero ver eso. —Yamuraiha dejó la cerveza en la mesa de nuevo olvidando a la joven y caminó a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, para que luego se oyeran sus sonoras risas y las protestas de su pareja.

Una vez más, la de cabello rosado vio la oportunidad de alcanzar la lata, pero nuevamente le fue vilmente arrebatada ante sus ojos. Quiso llorar de frustración al ver que esta vez era Sinbad. —¡Noooo! —Gritó al ver que él se la lanzaba a Judal para evitar que la bebiese en un descuido.

—No deberías beber mas. —Se rio él acuclillándose delante de ella y ladeando la cabeza para intentar estar en igualdad de condiciones. —Es tarde, será mejor que te acerque a casa.

Kouha volvió a gritar —¡Te la encargo!

—¡No quiero irme…! —Kougyoku se incorporó sentándose con normalidad sobre el sillón, haciendo un puchero para luego estallar en risas. —Alibaba se ha muerto… —Y mas risas.

Sinbad la observó con una sonrisa divertida y se volvió hacia Judal quien se encogió de hombros. —No pensé que fuera a beber tanto. Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía que tenía vodka en casa.

—Compras tanto alcohol que ni siquiera sabes que tienes en la nevera. —Spartos chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. —¿Ella está bien?

—Está bien. Solo ha tomado demasiado. —Sinbad la ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo un poco. —Vamos Kougyoku. No te caigas, ¿eh?

—Bieeen… Vamos de paseo…~

—Claro que sí. —El mayor alcanzó las llaves de su coche y despidiéndose con un gesto de los demás guio a la muchacha por los pasillos del edificio y luego medio cargándola cuando tuvieron que bajar las escaleras. Apenas podía caminar sin tropezarse en suelo plano, le preocupó imaginar cómo se iría en suelo irregular.

Jamás hubiese pensado que acabaría en una situación así, Kougyoku, la dulce, inocente y tierna Kougyoku ebria. ¿En serio? Sin duda todos eran una bola de malas influencias. Él en especial, ¿Qué hacía cogiendo por la cintura a una chica de dieciocho años? Se abofeteó mentalmente y por fin llegaron al vehículo. Ella abrió de un tirón la puerta del copiloto y se precipitó dentro de un salto.

Suspiro al ver como se acomodaba y le puso el cinturón al ver que ella ni siquiera tenía pensado hacerlo.

Una vez en el coche empezó a conducir, mirando a la chica cuando podía. La pobre balbuceaba cosas que no lograba entender. —Dime Kougyoku. ¿Cómo es que ya habías bebido antes? Jamás lo hubiera pensado.

Ella se rio bajito y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. —Ya no soy una niña…~ ¿Te sorprende? Eres tan simpatico... —Se rio de nuevo balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro, tarareando de repente una canción en voz baja.

Él suspiró. No, obviamente ya no era una niña, y él lo había notado. Se sintió extraño junto a ella en ese momento, aunque no fue algo a lo que le diese mucha importancia. De repente se sobresaltó al ver la hora. Las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Salió de la carretera y aparcó el coche junto a la acera.

—¿Ahhh? ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Kougyoku. Él no respondió, se había quedado pensando en un asunto importante, a la chica le molestó esto, hizo un puchero y alargó el brazo para pincharle las mejillas con un dedo. —Oye… Oye no me ignores… Sinbad… ¡Sin—bad!

No pudo contener una risa al ver el comportamiento de la menor —Estaba pensando… —Pensando en que eran más de las tres, y que estaba llevando a Kougyoku, la menor de los sobreprotectores hermanos Ren a su casa, bebida, y además era un hombre mayor que ella.

Si… Sin duda eso era un poco sospechoso, y más aún visto de esa forma.

Y vale que Kouha había dicho claramente "Te la encargo" ¿pero quién hacía caso a Kouha borracho? ¿Y quién le apoyaría en un juicio por corrupción de menores? Alibaba estaba inconsciente. Judal tiene como afición meterle en problemas. Spartos no se involucraría. Sharrkan y Yamuraiha… Pelearían.

Si, estaría perdido.

Suspiró y empezó a conducir de nuevo tomando un desvío.

—¿A dónde vamos? Creo que a mi casa no se va por aquí… ¿Vamos a una fiesta? —Pregunta ilusionada.

—Acabamos de salir de una. —Le recordó Sinbad. —No creo que sea sano ir a otra. No, estamos yendo a mi apartamento. —Silencio. —¿Kougyoku?

Ella asentía sin decir nada, con expresión impasible. —No lo entiendo.

Sinbad sonrió, mejor sonreír que llorar. —No pasa nada. —Dijo tranquilo. —Ya llegamos.

Y era cierto, la verdad es que Judal y él vivían bastante cerca y ahora se percataba. Que preocupante. Tal vez siempre era él el que pedía comida a domicilio con precios superiores a cinco mil yenes y daba la dirección de su casa. Sonaba lógico y todo.

Cuando llegaron al portal Kougyoku parecía animada y seguía cantando canciones en voz baja, él todavía se veía obligado a sujetarla para que no se fuese directa al suelo. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar, la verdad era que hacia frio. —¿Estas bien? —Preguntó mientras buscaba la llave correcta.

Su voz se llenó de rencor —Mi chaqueta… Judal jamás me la devolverá… El muy ladrón… —Luego se carcajeó apoyándose en la pared. —¡Pero yo le quiero igual! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —Pero… El rencor volvió. —Aunque sea un desgraciado…

La puerta se abrió Kougyoku entró y miró alrededor. —Waaaa~… Siempre había querido ver la casa de Sinbad… Es muy bonita… —Giró un poco torpemente.

—Ten cuidado, si te mueves muy rápido… —Por supuesto, ella se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero él la atrapó antes de que se cayese del todo.

Sinbad. El sujetador de personas ebrias profesional. Master de cuatro años. Graduado con honores.

—¡Bieeeen! ¡Eres mi héroe! —Ella se lanzó a su cuello tan pronto estuvo en pie otra vez. —Tan divertido…

—Esta bien… —Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el perchero que había tras la puerta. Al volverse Kougyoku ya no estaba. —¿Kougyoku? ¿Dónde estás? —Oyó la nevera y se palmeó al frente. —Oh dios mio… —Se adentró rápidamente en la cocina para pillar a la chica agarrando una botella de vodka. —No no no no no… No. Kougyoku, dame eso. Has bebido suficiente por… —Vio cómo se empinaba la botella y empezaba a beber. —Hoy…. —Se acercó y le quitó la botella, ella hizo un puchero.

—Pero yo quiero…

—No. Es hora de que descanses…

—Sinbad.

—¿Mm?

—Eres tan apuesto.

—…

—¡Que divertido! —y una vez más se lanzó a abrazarle. —¡Vamos a jugar a algo! —Vio como salía brincando al salón y la siguió, con una mirada indescifrable. Se había sentado en la mesa, con una lata de cerveza. Y Sinbad se preguntaba, ¿dónde demonios la tenía guardada?

Y ahora ella la estaba bebiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera.

—Kougyoku. —Dijo con cautela poniéndose a su lado y retirando mechones de cabello que cubrían parte de su rostro. —¿No quieres descansar un poco y dejar de beber? —Sonrió de esa forma en la que encandilaba a todas las mujeres.

—No.

Suspiró y la miró con atención. Le quitó la lata y bebió un poco él mismo. Oyó como ella se quejaba y luego se quedaba en silencio. —Sinbad. ¿Tú crees que soy bonita?

Dejó de beber un segundo y parpadeó. —Claro que si. —Le sonrió y vio los ojos de la chica iluminarse. ¿Cómo no iba a pensarlo? Si lo era, y ahora ya era toda una mujer…

Ella le sonrió alegre antes de bostezar en su mano. —Vamos. Te llevaré a mi cama. —se calló al oír esas palabras salir de su boca. Si no fuese Kougyoku… Si no fuese Kougyoku él probablemente se estaría aprovechando de la situación. Al ver que ella ya apenas podía moverse la cargó hasta la cama y la dejó allí.

Sopesó seriamente la opción de dormir en el sofá, no sonaba muy atractivo. Puso su mejor sonrisa y miró a la chica. —Kougyoku, ¿puedo dormir contigo? —Ella se estaba quitando los pantalones ante su mirada. Tragó saliva sorprendido y la miró a los ojos. No pensó nunca que vería a la adorable hermanita de Kouha solo vestida con una camisa y su ropa interior.

—Vale. —Dijo con voz queda para luego meterse en la cama bostezando una vez más, así que él se puso un pijama y se tumbó junto a ella, le estaba mirando. Lo asaltó una duda que de alguna forma, necesitaba resuelta.

—Kougyoku. ¿Eres virgen? —La pregunta más discreta que alguien puede hacer.

Ella se ríe de nuevo y se encoge en la cama. —Si… Solo dejaría que un hombre en el mundo me tocase de esa forma.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta que yo esté aquí?

—Claro que no. —Ella se río cada vez mas divertida. Estaban tan cerca que Sinbad podía sentir el aroma al alcohol de parte de la joven. —Después de todo, tú me gustas.

…

Sinbad se incorporó para observarla, ella acababa de cerrar los ojos y parecía estar traspuesta. Se rascó la nuca, sin saber que pensar. Una sonrisa desconcertada se pintó en sus labios y finalmente decidió tumbarse de nuevo.

Al despertar notó que estaba abrazada a algo. Corrección, estaba abrazando a alguien.

Abrió los ojos y se apartó de inmediato, sobresaltada. Al instante notó un dolor insufrible en la cabeza. Emitió un leve quejido y se llevó las manos hacia ella.

—¿Kougyoku…? —Esa voz.

Giró la cabeza hacia él. —¿S—S—Sinbad? —Balbuceó impactada. —¿Q—Que…? —Iba a preguntar que hacia ella allí, pero notó algo que le avergonzó aún más y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, roja como un tomate. —¡¿Por qué estas desnudo?!

Él se rio. —Perdón, me quito la ropa mientras duermo. —Notó que se levantaba, tal vez para vestirse un poco. —Ya está.

Abrió los ojos. Bien. Al menos ahora esa parte estaba tapada. Él se sentó de nuevo junto a ella. —¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—E—Estábamos en casa de Judal y… Nada más… Creó que cogí una cerveza de la nevera.

Él sonrió burlón. —Bebiste un poco más de eso anoche. —Le dio un golpecito en la frente con su dedo.

—P—Pero nosotros no…

El negó muy tranquilo. —Dijiste que solo había una persona que pudiese tocarte de esa forma. —Se acercó un poco más a ella, inclinándose.

—¿Dije algo más? —Preguntó ella avergonzada, tratando de retroceder aun en la cama.

La sonrisa gatuna del mayor se acentuó. —Dijiste muchas cosas. —Se acercó un poco mas, quedando sobre ella, solo como un juego, para divertirse un poco. —Dijiste cosas muy divertidas. Incluso dijiste que yo te gustaba. —Soltó una carcajada divertida y la miró. —¿Te gusto? —Preguntó en tono bromista.

—…

Al no recibir una respuesta como esperaba la miró con mas atención. ¿Podría ser que ella…?

Kougyoku por su parte sintió una chispa encender su corazón y se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Y si fuera así?

Él se quedó en blanco. —¿Qué?

—¿Y si fuera así? —Repitió ella. —¿Qué… Que harías?

El siguiente silencio fue mas largo que los anteriores. La sonrisa volvió a los labios de Sinbad, que inclinó la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de Kougyoku. Ella los abrió, sorprendida, correspondiendo la acción del hombre, que introdujo la lengua en su cavidad bucal, dispuesto a disfrutar lo máximo posible de ello.

Cuando por fin se separaron debido a la falta de aire él decidió responder. —Probablemente te diría que tú también me gustas.

* * *

 **No he querido entrar en detalles con la escena del beso porque, sinceramente, nunca he escrito una decente. He decidido dejarlo así. Espero que guste a alguien ^^**

 **He decidido dejarlo como un Sinbad x Kougyoku porque no hay demasiados, y el yaoi se me da de pena… A pesar de que lo amo.**


End file.
